


The Unexpected Guest

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest customer may not be who he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Merry Smutmas](http://community.livejournal.com/merry_smutmas)'s third year, specifically for [lidane](http://lidane.livejournal.com). Many generous thanks to Femme, my beta, who was lightning-quick when required and absolutely lovely to work with (as always).

Severus stubbed out his fag in the ashtray on the low table. With a new customer, you never knew whether the scent was good or bad--best to leave a taste, a hint, and see if they wanted more. 

Across the room, Lucius kicked his feet up on the ottoman, clean black leather boots leaving sharp dents in the wine-coloured upholstery. "I loathe waiting," he said. 

Severus neatened a few of the implements in front of him. "Perhaps you chose the wrong occupation." He surveyed the room--his table and chair, Lucius's chair and side table against the far wall, the large sturdy bed between them and opposite the door. The narrow bench at the end of the bed seemed slightly biased to Severus's side, but he figured it wasn't enough to warrant fixing, and otherwise the room seemed in order. 

"I hadn't realized I chose anything," Lucius said. 

"I'm certainly not forcing you." 

"No." Lucius rubbed a spot of dust from one boot. "Certain other members of society, on the other hand..." 

Severus looked at the entrance to the room, and Lucius quieted. A moment later, somebody knocked sharply three times. Severus walked over and opened the door. 

A nondescript man with short, scruffy brown hair and a mustache was standing on the other side. Severus stepped aside to let him in. The man walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge. 

After a pause, Lucius said, "So nice to meet you, Mr--" 

"Thomas," the man said. His voice was higher than Severus had expected, nervous, though the man himself was calm. "I trust everything is in order?" 

"Your account is already settled," Severus said. 

"You are not quite what I had expected," the man said, raking his eyes down Severus's body. 

Severus chanced Legilimency, but the man had shields up as tight as any noncombatant Severus knew, and he didn't want to advertise his skills by trying to break them. Instead, he took the cup of wine already prepared and brought it over to the bed. "I do not believe you made this appointment based upon my physical attributes," he said. 

Thomas met Severus's eyes and said, "Host first, of course." 

Severus quirked an eyebrow and drank. 

Thomas accepted the cup and took a sip himself. For a moment nothing happened, and Severus thought he'd guessed incorrectly, but then the other man started coughing and convulsing. With each jerk, something changed--a few strands of hair, a fraction of an inch of height--and when it was done, Severus was faced not with Mr Thomas but with Harry Potter. 

"This is unexpected," Severus said, though really it was less surprising than many of the clients he'd served in the past year, especially given Harry's reputation since the war's end. Lucius looked even less surprised; Severus would question him later, perhaps. 

Harry glared, eyes still red from coughing. "Of course you've figured out a way to counteract Polyjuice," he said. "I should have known." 

Lucius snorted. "Indeed." 

"Well, this is a fix," Harry said. 

Severus said, "You've paid for your hour. Would you like it?" 

Harry looked at him, at Lucius, back. He bit his lower lip, and Severus focused on the even white teeth indenting indecently pink skin. "Yes," Harry said finally. 

"Good," Severus said. 

Lucius stood, so Harry could see the full effect of his costume: blond hair longer now, below his shoulder blades, torso bare, two leather cuffs around his wrists, tight black leather trousers showing off that he wore nothing underneath, heavy boots. "Undress," Lucius said. 

Severus couldn't decide if he was surprised or not that Harry immediately obeyed. The boy--man, now, really, at twenty-three--shrugged off his brown robe and then removed the cream-coloured shirt and jeans he wore underneath. He pulled off his socks and sat back on the bed, nude--there had been nothing under the jeans. 

Lucius smiled. "Lovely." Severus agreed; Harry was all compact clean lines of muscle, pink nipples, patches of not-quite-thick-enough black hair on his chest and around his cock, of average size but perfect proportions. Harry leaned back under their scrutiny, and Lucius smiled again, enough to show the very bottom edges of his teeth. "What first, Severus?" 

Harry moved one hand to his cock and circled the base with his fingers. "I usually like to start with a little paddling," he said. 

Lucius was over at the bed almost before Severus had processed the statement. He gripped Harry's jaw and looked in his eyes. "I am in control here," he said, "and Severus helps me. You do not talk unless I tell you to." 

"I believe I am paying you for this...privilege," Harry said, "and I want to talk." 

Lucius released him to cross his arms. "I am--" 

"I can tell the Aurors where you are," Harry said. 

Severus said, "And tell them why you were here." 

"I'll just tell them I was looking for you. Or maybe they already know." Harry quirked an eyebrow. 

Lucius looked at Severus and raised an eyebrow. Severus read his mind quickly, then nodded. Lucius turned to Harry and said, "We will stop if you say Slytherin." 

Harry nodded. 

Severus flicked his wand and a red ball gag appeared in Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes widened and he immediately began making protesting noises, raising his hands to the leather holding it in place. Severus said, "If you really want it out, your magic will make it disppear. Till then..." 

Slowly, Harry lowered his hands to the bed. 

"Good boy. I believe you requested a spanking first?" Lucius turned to Severus without waiting for Harry's nod. "Severus, choose." 

Severus stationed himself behind the low table again and surveyed his instruments. Finally he chose a thin, long paddle sent it to Lucius. In full view of Harry, Lucius tested it a few times in the air. "Potter," he said, "lie down, face down." 

Harry turned and moved till he was prone on the bed, arms loose at his sides, well-shaped arse in the air. He turned his head to the side so he was looking at Severus and Lucius. At the same time Severus noticed Harry's head was slightly lifted to avoid crushing the earpiece of his glasses, Lucius stepped forward to remove them. Harry blinked, unfocused, as Lucius folded the spectacles and placed them on the bench. 

Moving further down the bed, Lucius said, "Arse in the air, Potter." Harry started to move to his knees, but a hand on his lower back stopped him; Severus noticed with interest that for a moment Harry's skin turned to gooseflesh before smoothing again. 

"Arch your back only," Lucius said, and Harry complied. Lucius nodded to Severus again, and Severus flicked his wand so thin strong ropes coiled around Harry's limbs. Harry made protesting noises again, but the gag stayed. Lucius moved his hand down to stroke lightly at the fleshy roundness of Harry's raised buttocks before he stepped back, took the paddle, and began. 

Harry's response was immediate and satisfying. He tried to arch away from the blows, but the magical ropes held him immobilized beyond what normal restraints would do, and Harry was helpless to move away. The thin paddle made satisfying smacks against his now-reddening arse, and Severus knew it had a hell of a sting. He eased the front of his trousers open and palmed his cock. With each smack, Harry made a noise of protest. Severus could see a faint wetness begin to smear the man's eyelids. 

Lucius stepped back and held up the paddle so Severus could take it. Severus dipped in Lucius's mind again, briefly, then selected a medium-sized plug and lubricated it. Harry didn't respond. Severus decided that Harry couldn't see what was going on without his glasses, so Severus made a show of the greasing for Lucius, rubbing the gel along the smooth black plug as grey eyes followed his fingers. Finally Lucius narrowed his eyes, and Severus sent the plug and a bottle of lotion to Lucius's hand. 

Lucius set the plug and the lotion carefully on the bench at the end of the bed. He put his hands on Harry's hips and nodded to Severus, who let the ropes loosen enough that Harry could rise to his hands and knees. As soon as Harry was in position, the ropes tightened again. Lucius reached back for the bottle of lotion and opened it, then poured some on his left hand. He started rubbing it into Harry's reddened skin. Again, the reaction was immediate, this time catlike: small stretches of all the long muscles in Harry's body, constrained by the ropes. 

Severus stroked his cock lightly as Lucis picked up the plug and aligned it without touching Harry at all, except with the hand still rubbing. Once he felt the alignment was correct, Lucius pushed the plug forward in one smooth motion, pressing it easily through the resistance of Harry's arsehole. Harry made a pretty picture as it went in, eyes suddenly opened wide, neck tense, the small twitches of the end of the plug as Harry's arse adjusted, the harsh sound of the breath through his nostrils...Severus squeezed himself for good measure, then began to anticipate what Lucius would ask for next. 

"Release him," Lucius said, and Severus let the ropes slither away. Harry immediately tightened around the plug and brought his hands down to touch it, but Lucius grabbed his wrists before he could. "Turn over." 

Harry looked up into Lucius's face, a curious mixture of lust and anger in his eyes, then gently turned over and even more gently sat down against the padded headboard. Severus sent the ropes back before Lucius could ask. Lucius stepped back, surveyed the man, turned to Severus. 

Severus looked over his instruments. So many choices, so many immensely satisfying options... He held up a set of clamps, but Lucius shook his head. Hmm. Severus chose a slug of metal; at Lucius's faint smile, Severus tapped the slug once with his wand and sent it flying over to his partner. 

"I wonder how serious you are," Lucius said as he held the object lightly between his fingers. "You've obviously paid a handsome price for this privilege, yet you talked back against a direct order." He leaned forward and placed the slug in the middle of Harry's chest as Severus surreptitiously sent a jolt of magic towards the ropes to make them loose enough for Harry to squirm. 

"So I can't decide," Lucius continued as Harry pressed his chest out slightly into the warmth of the slug, "exactly how much you realize you ought to be punished." Harry jerked then, muscles tight for an instant, as the slug shocked him with a lance of pain. The slug started moving aimlessly around his torso, stopping to shock him at irregular intervals. 

Lucius talked over Harry's writhing. "Do you realize how egregious your offence was? To request something from me, your superior in every way? You always were a headstrong uneducated child, and I see that has not changed. Do I punish for behavior obviously cannot help? This object will decide for me. 

"Of course, I could simply be more of a sadist than you believe you paid for." Lucius paused for a particularly violent jerk on Harry's part, as the slug shocked him over a nipple. "You saw me in the war--I admit, I am surprised at your courage in staying here, though your stupidity is only to be expected." Harry's eyes were murderous, Severus noticed, and his erection was flagging. "I am not sure if I should fulfil your fantasy or your fear that I am a monster, or if I should prove you wrong. But in the end, I suppose it is my duty to show you how someone of proper blood behaves; we must always set an example for the lower classes. Severus?" 

Severus Summoned the slug and turned it off. Harry was breathing noisily through his nostrils and still glaring at Lucius. Severus didn't have to read Lucius's mind to know to send him a blindfold. Harry continued to glare until his eyes were completely covered, and Severus smiled. Oh, if he could have done this when Harry was his pupil... 

Lucius glanced at Severus, and Severus dipped into his mind: collar. Severus took a thick one, black leather to match Lucius's, slightly moulded to fit more tightly against the customer's neck, and sent it Lucius's way. Harry's reaction was beautiful: all the little twitches and tics that he hadn't stopped, even when restrained, disappeared completely. "Aha," Lucius said softly, and Severus smiled. Lucius nodded again, and Severus released the ropes, but Harry still didn't move. Perfection. 

Lucius scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him over to the red armchair. He set Harry down on his knees on the seat, facing the back, and arranged him so his torso leaned forward against the back of the chair, presenting his arse even more nicely than the position on the bed had done. Harry did not protest once, nor make a noise. Severus quickly skimmed the surface of Lucius's mind, then sent him over a thick heavy paddle. 

At the first smack, Harry's hands tightened on the arms of the chair and the oblong black end of the plug twitched, but he didn't cry out or try to move away. Lucius hit him a few more times, enough to leave the lower half of Harry's buttocks a bright even red, then held up the paddle for Severus to take. He was getting impatient, Severus thought, and smiled again. 

Lucius turned the chair, so Harry was in profile to Severus--and what a nice view, with his arse red and stuck out, his cock dark and twitching untouched between his body and the upholstery, his mouth stretched around the gag, and his head held steady in one position by the stiff collar. Definitely a shame, the punishments and rewards forbidden to teachers. To Severus's surprise, Lucius removed the blindfold and the gag, then moved Harry to the ottoman and sat down in the chair himself. Harry still looked angry, but it was an anger checked, held in with stillness and desire. 

Lucius took the glass of wine sitting next to the chair and poured some on his naked stomach. He gestured to Harry, who moved forward to kneel between his legs and began lapping up the rich red drops. As soon as it was gone, Lucius spilled a little more. "Severus is watching," he said, "so give him a show." 

Harry glanced at Severus, then extended his tongue so Severus could see the slip of pink flesh drinking the wine from the fine hairs of Lucius's belly. Harry's upper body was leaning forward, sternum brushing the hard lump in Lucius's trousers, and Lucius brought a hand around to hold the longish hairs at the back of Harry's skull. Severus reached for his cock again, stroking lightly, watching the quiet tableau. 

Lucius pushed Harry back, and the boy leaned back against the ottoman. Lucius stood. "Bed," he said, and walked over; Harry followed. "You too, Severus," Lucius said. Impatient indeed. Severus took his wand and joined them. 

Lucius arranged Harry on his hands and knees and pointed Severus to the head of the bed, in front of Harry's head. Harry was glaring again, green eyes ablaze, but he didn't say anything. Lucius unbuttoned his trousers and gently removed his cock, grabbing the tub of lubricant to slick himself. "Severus, Harry is going to suck your cock," he said, and Harry's eyes blazed again, though he licked his lips. Severus undid his own trousers and pointed his cock at Harry's mouth. 

"Ropes, Severus?" Lucius raised his eyebrows. 

Severus, chastened, flicked his wand and the thin ropes came up, binding Harry's ankles and wrists to their position on the bed. Harry licked his lips again and looked at Severus's cock. 

Harry breathed out when Lucius pulled the plug from his arse. Lucius rose to his knees and though Severus couldn't see, he knew when Lucius entered Harry by the slight unfocusing of Harry's eyes. Lucius thrust a few times, testing, before he nodded to Severus. Severus moved forward and Harry obediently opened his mouth. 

Oh, heaven. It obviously was not the first time the man had sucked cock. His tongue moved just right, and he sucked and let Severus move how he wanted in the wet heat of his mouth. His throat closed off a little too soon, though, so Severus put the tip of his wand at Harry's neck and used one of his favorite invented spells. Suddenly, no barrier. Severus thrust in all the way and enjoyed Harry's lips brushing his balls before he pulled out and thrust in again. 

Lucius caught Severus's eyes, and they set up a rhythm between them, pushing in and pulling out at the same time. Severus could smell their arousal in the air. Harry's eyes started to drift closed, so Severus tapped him on the cheek just hard enough to gain Harry's attention. 

Lucius reached forward and pulled Severus's mouth to his over Harry's body; Harry's face ground against Severus's pelvis as Lucius's tongue stroked Severus's own, and it was enough to send Severus over the edge with a grunt, filling Harry's mouth. He held the position for a few seconds, enjoying, then pulled away from Lucius and out of Harry's mouth. Harry let his upper body fall to the bed, pressing his arse into Lucius's grip, and Lucius thrust back harder. 

Severus moved around to get a better view, his spent prick twitching lazily on his thigh. The sight was as good as he'd hoped, Lucius's thick cock plunging in and out of Harry's spread hole, surrounded by cherry-red buttocks. Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Severus; entering his mind, Severus nodded and reached out to touch Harry's long-neglected cock, bobbing beneath his belly. Harry moaned at the first touch and bucked his hips. Severus tightened his fingers and stroked up the shaft, feeling the gorgeous shape twitch under his hand. He timed his strokes to Lucius's movements, and Harry stared gasping in time. Severus looked up to meet Lucius's eyes, smoky grey and hooded, as he worked Harry's cock. Lucius shifted his movements slightly and Harry cried out, starting to ride Severus's hand. 

Lucius reached under Harry's stomach to palm Harry's balls. Harry's breathing grew harsher. Severus stopped a moment to tease Harry's foreskin around the head of his cock, then stroked again. Harry tensed and shot all over the bed. Lucius thrust in a few more times, unhurried, before he slammed Harry's hips back against his and held them there as he pumped into the boy's body. 

Lucius pulled out, and Harry collapsed. Severus licked Harry's come from his fingers, earning a few more gasping breaths from the head of the bed. When he was done, Severus cleaned himself and Lucius off, then tucked himself away and stood up; Lucius took a few breaths to recover himself. 

Lucius removed Harry's collar at the same time as Severus banished the ropes, and Harry sat up, angry again. "You're a fucking bastard," he said hoarsely. 

"Didn't want us to see that?" Severus asked. 

Harry flushed and rubbed his wrists where the ropes had bound them. "I didn't ask to be gagged." 

"You didn't stop us either." 

"Do you treat all your customers with this kind of consideration?" 

"Most of our customers are not the Boy Who Lived." Lucius put a hand on Harry's cheek, and Harry pushed it away. 

"Are you going to clean me up, too?" When neither of them moved, Harry grabbed his wand from his clothes and performed a quick cleaning charm, then started putting his clothes back on. Lucius slid closer and Harry moved away, but he took his glasses when Lucius offered them to him. 

Severus Summoned a glass of pumpkin juice from the table. Ignoring Lucius's faint warning head shake, he offered it to Harry. "Here," he said, "this will make you feel better." 

Harry took it and almost took a sip, then stopped himself. He tapped his wand against the side of the cup; green sparks flew from the top of the liquid. "I thought so," he said, voice gaining strength. "You never change." 

Lucius glared at Severus. 

"We've been trying to figure out who's been behind this drug for eight months," Harry said. Severus tried to look innocent, and Harry raised an eyebrow, apparently unaware of where he'd learned the expression in the first place. "Don't tell me you didn't know," Harry continued. He looked at both of them, hesitated. "You stop this now," he said finally, "or Lucius won't be the only one without his wand--and that may be the least of your troubles." 

"That's quite the threat," Severus said. "How will you tell them you found us?" 

"Extreme resourcefulness," Harry returned. 

Lucius smirked. 

"And if we tell them the depths of depravity to which you have sunk?" 

Harry smiled. "Who are they going to believe?" Still only half, dressed, he set the pumpkin juice on the floor and walked out. 

Severus met Lucius's eyes and went to the door, but by the time he got there, Harry was already gone.


End file.
